Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Even when there is no free space in the region of a memory at the time of the request from a task for using the memory, a typical electronic device forcibly deallocates the region allocated to another task and instantly assigns the deallocated region to the task requesting for using the memory.